


Promises

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, F/F, post S2E27, tried to make it fluffy angst and that didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 Episode 27. I tried to make angsty fluff, it didn't work :P<br/>Seriously wanted to complain in there about how stubborn they are. BUT THEY'RE STILL STUBBORN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

That kiss was everything. It was an “I’m sorry,” “I miss you,” “I love you,” all in one. But Laura knew she couldn’t just give in to what her heart wanted unless Carmilla promised she’d change. That’s all she needed. A promise. That’s the one thing Carmilla hasn’t given her.

       She knows it’s what Carmilla wants, too. At least, she thinks she can see it in her eyes. She thinks back to when they broke up, how Carmilla had said “I love you,” and Laura didn’t say it back. But now she felt it….she loved her stupid vampire, but if Carmilla wasn’t going to give her that promise…she wouldn’t say it. Because the second she said it, she’d never be able to say no to the vampire again.

       The kiss was desperate and emotional; and it felt good. It was everything she missed for the past few weeks and she instantly wanted more. She wanted to stay locked up in her room with Carmilla and never leave, never have to face danger. She wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up woth Carmilla, with the promise of working together to fix what was broken. That’s all she needed.

       She needed one promise that Carmilla would at least try; that they’d work together and never give up on each other.

       But that’s the one thing Carmilla refused to give. Because in her mind, she was only going to promise Laura that if she told her she loved her. She too felt like she could see it in Laura’s eyes, but wanted to wait until Laura said the actual words before she promised her anything. She didn’t want to risk getting her heart ripped open again, not after putting everything out on the line—she did that once, and she fell for Laura, very quickly, and she had her guard up.

       They were stuck in their own minds, that they forgot to realize that it didn’t matter who said what first. They both knew deep down that there was a shared love between them.

       There was a promise already waiting to be kept inside of the love they shared for each other.


End file.
